


Sulla via del sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [22]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve è sotto copertura in un monastero. Qui incontra un vampiro di nome Tony Stark. Cosa succederà?





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Occhi di sangue  
  
  
Il vampiro guardò a destra e sinistra, il sangue gli colava al lato della bocca macchiando il pizzetto e l'accenno di barba sul mento. Si accostò alla parete, sentì un formicolio alle dita e roteò gli occhi cremisi.  
< Fantastico. Il luogo più vicino dove rifuggiarsi è una chiesa > pensò, sarcastico.  
Percepì dei suoni alle proprie spalle, s'infilò nella chiesa e raggiunse l'angolo oltre la finestra. Si accuccio, avvolgendosi nel cappotto lungo nero. Steve entrò con passi cadenzati, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, recitando il Padre Nostro ad alta voce. Tony sibilò quando la porta di aprì, scattò verso l'angolo rannicchiandosi. Si coprì totalmente con il mantello nero, nascondendo il capo dalla chioma castana scura scompigliata. Steve si voltò nella sua direzione, si avvicinò e s'inginocchiò accanto a lui.   
"Chi sei?" domandò.  
Tony tirò fuori il capo dal cappotto tendendo le gambe sotto di esso, alzò la testa socchiudendo le iridi rosso sangue e sporse il capo; il sangue gli colava lungo il mento. Steve strisciò all'indietro e gli mostrò il crocefisso, cadendo seduto a terra. Tony sibilò mostrando i canini aguzzi lunghi un dito, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Ehi, attento! Quello è pericoloso!” si lamentò.  
"Fuori di qui, assassino!" ordinò Steve, stringendo con forza il crocefisso.  
Tony sibilò forte, si rannicchiò nell'angolo.   
“Anche io me me andrei volentieri, ma non ho voglia di diventare cibo per fanatici filo-nazisti” si lamentò.  
Batté le palpebre, le iridi rosse brillavano. Steve si passò un dito nel collare da prete.   
"I nazisti ti danno la caccia?" domandò.   
Tony roteò gli occhi, si leccò il lato del labbro succhiando il liquido che vi colava.  
“Dubito che reperti anni quaranta possano darmi la caccia”.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, sibilò ripetutamente allontanandosi dalla finestra.  
“Ma i loro nipoti iper-tecnologici mi stanno inseguendo da ieri”.  
"Ti ospiterò solo questa notte perché abbiamo nemici in comune. E voglio informazioni su di loro. Però, tu tocca uno solo dei confratelli qui dentro e ti ammazzo" lo minacciò Steve.   
Tony incassò il capo tra le spalle, strinse il mantello intorno al corpo.  
“Mattina. Solo per questa mattina. Sta sorgendo il sole”. Corresse.  
Sibilò ripetutamente contro la finestra, avvicinandosi a Steve.  
“Ti dirò quello che ti pare, se poi posso mangiarmeli e se mi togli di qui”.  
"Affare fatto" rispose Rogers.


	2. Cap.2 Patto con il vampiro

Cap.2 Patto con il vampiro  
  
Steve si legò il rosario intorno al polso e si sedette sul letto. Guardò il vampiro appoggiarsi contro la finestra di metallo della sua cella.  
"Verrò con te a uccidere i discendenti iper-tecnologici filo-nazisti, ma niente di più" sussurrò. Tony passò l'indice su una delle grate, gli occhi rossi divennero liquidi e assottigliò le labbra. Sospirò, scosse il capo e si voltò sogghignando.   
“Sei sicuro che la frase che hai pronunciato abbia senso?” domandò, sarcastico. Steve abbassò il capo e si guardò i piedi, leccandosi le labbra.  
"Ho solo riformulato alcune cose che ci siamo detti in Chiesa" sussurrò con voce rauca. Tony gli girò intorno con passo lento, gli sollevò il capo con due dita e si allontanò. Si accostò alla finestra, sorrise.   
“Sì, beh, hai scordato di inserire ‘discendenti iper-tecnologici filo-nazisti usciti da un fantascientifico’, ma nessuno è perfetto”. Poggiò il capo contro le grate, chiuse gli occhi sentendo la pelle pizzicare e soffiò allontanandosi.   
“Ancora troppo luminoso” borbottò. Steve si mise a recitare il rosario a bassa voce, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Tony lo guardò, si sedette sul letto.   
“Sai che non serve a niente, vero?” chiese. Indicò il rosario con la mano, arricciò il labbro.   
“Magari la croce può dare fastidio, ma le preghiere sono inutili” spiegò. Steve alzò lo sguardo, le sue labbra rosee erano socchiuse e le sue guance pallide.  
"Non le recito per te. E' solo che sto saltando le orazioni della sera e sono venuto meno ai miei compiti tutto il giorno, perciò faccio almeno un paio di rosari" spiegò.Tony incrociò le gambe, sbuffò sonoramente e le tese, le accavallò, grugnì e mosse un piede in cerchio.   
“Sei molto attaccato al tuo dovere, eh?” chiese. Ridacchiò, scosse il capo.   
“Pensa che io ho difficoltà a muovermi senza far sembrare che stia ballando il tango. È un difetto dei vampiri, non si è ben capito perché” disse. Fissò la finestra, posò le mani sul materasso tendendo la schiena all'indietro.   
“Più la concentrazione di raggi ultravioletti aumenta, più per quelli come me è difficile muoversi. Questo inquinamento è una manna per gli esseri umani, perché la concentrazione è così alta che i vampiri possono uscire solo a sera inoltrata” continuò. Ruotò il capo mugolando, socchiuse gli occhi.   
“E sto parlando di cose completamente a caso da ore per non fissare la finestra con aria malinconica. La malinconia gotica è compresa nel pacchetto trasformazione insieme al tango”. Steve proseguì a pregare, alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il vampiro muoversi. Allungò le gambe e fece scricchiolare il materasso del letto sotto di lui.  
"Hai ucciso solo filonazisti?" gli chiese. Tony si passò le mani sulla palandrana nera che lo copriva, tese una gamba roteando gli occhi.   
“Terroristi. Contrabbandieri. Roba così” disse. Scrollò le spalle.   
“Lo so, è ridicolo.  _Ma_  non mi sarebbe piaciuto uccidere persone. Persone innocenti, intendo”. Steve annuì, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo. Strinse gli occhi ed espirò dalle narici. Sciolse il rosario dal polso e lo appoggiò sul comodino, di cui aprì il cassetto.  
"Sei insolito per essere un vampiro" sussurrò. Estrasse dal cassetto una chiave. Tony strofinò il piede lungo la gamba, si stese e sbuffò sonoramente.   
“Lo so. La morale non va molto di moda”. Affondò il collo nella pelandrana, sentiva l'odore di Steve vicino a sé ed espirò fissando le grate della finestra. Steve si alzò in piedi, raggiunse un armadio chiuso e utilizzò la chiave per farne scattare la serratura, lo aprì e ne tirò fuori uno scudo di Capitan America, Lo appoggiò sul letto, richiuse a chiave l'armadio, rimise la chiave nel cassetto del comodino e lo chiuse. Si sedette sul letto accanto allo scudo.  
"Dimmi pure quando possiamo andare". Tony dilatò gli occhi, si mise seduto sporgendosi verso lo scudo e vi poggiò la madre sopra.   
“Wow” sussurrò. Deglutì, inspirò.   
“Cinque, dieci minuti. Il tempo di elaborare che sei Captain America”. Steve si mise il viso tra le mani e sospirò rumorosamente.  
"Ero" ribatté secco. Alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.  
"Però sono anche sotto copertura qui" spiegò. Tony strinse le labbra, si alzò e sistemò la palandrana comprensori fino alle orecchie.   
“Esiste un solo Capitano” dichiarò. Si avvicinò alle sbarre, le sfiorò e sentì la pelle fresca. Sorrise.   
“Possiamo andare.  _Ma_  solo se non dobbiamo usare stupidi nomi in codice, ho una pessima fantasia”.  
"Dimmi il tuo nome, allora". Propose Steve. Si mise lo scudo sulle spalle e strinse le cinghie. Tony sogghignò, scoprendo i canini.   
“Mi chiamano il Mercante di morte” disse. Ridacchiò, scosse il capo.   
“ _Ma_  per te risparmierò le idiozie da vampiri, e mi lascerò chiamare Tony. Tony Stark”. Steve annuì, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare rimbombando nelle sue orecchie.  
"Puoi chiamarmi Steve" rispose.

 


	3. Cap.3 Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per Dralloween. 04 Vampire.

Cap.3 Nightmare  
  


Steve guardò il vampiro davanti a lui passarsi la lingua sulle labbra sporche di sangue. Si appoggiò a un muro e conficcò lo scudo di Capitan America nel terreno. Osservò Tony avanzare tra i corpi e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Conosci altri basi di filo nazisti come questa? In caso potresti risultarmi utile" disse.

I muscoli gli dolevano e l'odore di sangue mischiato a quello della putrefazione gli pungeva le narici.

Tony si chinò accanto ad un corpo, avvicinò il volto al collo dell'uomo e annusò. Arricciò il naso, si alzò e voltò il capo verso Steve, socchiuse le iridi cremisi liquide.

“Ogni base contiene una stanza in cui c'è la cartina delle cinque più vicine, quindi direi di conoscerne parecchie”.

Camminò tra i corpi e arricciò il labbro.

“Cosa fanno alle persone? Alcune hanno un odore strano” chiese.

Steve si staccò dalla parete e si mise lo scudo sulle spalle.

"Penso sia colpa dei controlli mentali, ma sei tu quelli che conosci questi tizi ipertecnologici". Avanzò, schiacciò un arto di un cadavere con un piede e saltò di lato, passando tra la serie di corpi.

"Io torno al monastero, così me ne vado senza far saltare la copertura. Tu vedi di trovarti un posto per il giorno".

Tony lo seguì con le mani in tasca, camminando con il peso in avanti.

“E su di te i controlli mentali e poteri non hanno effetto?” chiese.

Lanciò un'occhiata ad un cadavere squarciato, la testa penzolava per metà staccata dal collo. Sbuffò, annusò l'aria e si leccò le labbra.

< Anche contando i morti e quelli non commestibili, ho mangiato abbastanza > si disse.

Si morse il labbro, lo succhiò.

< Odio avere sempre fame >.

"Non credo mi convenga rispondere a questa domanda" rispose Steve. Si voltò verso il vampiro, osservò la pelle abbronzata e fissò le iridi rosse dell'altro brillare di riflessi color cioccolata. Deglutì a vuoto, si girò e accelerò il passo.

"Dove ci rincontriamo questa notte?" chiese.

Tony sbuffò roteando gli occhi, balzò e atterrò acquattato davanti a Steve, si rizzò e infilò nuovamente le mani in tasca.

“L'ho chiesto per gentilezza, soldatino. Non comportarti come se volessi farti un incantesimo, non sono uno stregone. Ma loro potrebbero averne” chiarì.

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, sentì gli occhi pizzicare e guardò il cielo.

< Manca poco più di un'ora all'alba > si disse.

Sbuffò, dondolò sul posto ticchettando con le dita nelle tasche.

“Non conosco molti posti qui intorno. Se mi dici circa la zona, ti rintraccio io”.

Steve incassò il capo tra le spalle ed incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso, tenendo i pugni stretti.

"Ci vediamo nella piazza centrale appena fa buio" disse con tono secco.

Tony annuì, gli fece l'occhiolino e gli passò di fianco strofinando la spalla contro quella di Steve.

“Attento a non far incubi, Capitano” sussurro suadente.


	4. Cap.4 Il Goblin, il vampiro, l'assassina e il capitano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per Dralloween. 03 Goblin

Cap.4 Il Goblin, il vampiro, l'assassina e il capitano  


Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, alzò il capo e si grattò il sopracciglio biondo.

"Di sicuro non sei uno che passa inosservato se vuoi" biascicò. Si leccò le labbra e deglutì a vuoto.

\- Forse avrei dovuto ospitarlo un'altra volta al monastero, ma avrei messo a rischio la vita dei frati - rifletté Steve.

Osservò Tony seduto sulla spalla del gigante verde che dondolava le gambe. Il titanico Goblin si grattò

la testa passando le dita tra i riccioli rossi.

"Il Mercante di Morte ha detto che volete dare la caccia ai nazisti" grugnì con voce cavernosa.

Tony diede qualche pacca sul collo del Goblin, saltò in terra e infilò le mani in tasca.

“Il Mercante di Morte sarei io. E lui è un amico. Mi ha dato un passaggio e ospitato ieri mattina” disse.

Sogghignò poggiandosi contro la gamba della creatura, alzò le spalle.

“Diventa un'enorme statua con il sole, davvero ottima per passare inosservati” disse.

Steve si massaggiò il collo ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

Si raddrizzò il borsone che portava a tracolla, facendo ondeggiare la croce davanti al petto.

"Mi avevi detto che ti chiamano così, Stark" ribatté. Giocherellò con la croce che portava al collo e abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Non so se faccio bene a chiamarlo così, ma non posso chiamarlo solo vampiro in eterno - rifletté.

"Il mio capo, Fury, ha detto che puoi venire con me. Ha intenzione di creare una squadra speciale e vorrebbe ti unissi a noi" borbottò.

Il Goblin si batté un pugno sul petto.

"Io vado con il Mercante di morte" disse, accentuando il vocione.

Tony ridacchiò, diede qualche pacca sulla gamba del Goblin e si allontanò mettendosi davanti a Steve, incrociò le braccia.

“Beh, quando vedi il tuo capo, puoi dirgli che se lo scorda” affermò.

Scrollò le spalle, infilò le mani in tasca sogghignando con il capo piegato.

“Io faccio esattamente quel che serve per appagare me stesso. Non lavoro con gente che tiene quelli come me in gabbia”.

Steve unì i talloni, facendo ondeggiare la parte inferiore della tonaca ed annuì.

"Allora le nostra strade si separano qui. Stanno venendo a prendermi, io devo tornare a lavoro" disse con voce roca.

Rialzò lo sguardo e fissò in viso il vampiro.

"Spero che continuerai ad attaccare basi anche per fatti tuoi".

Tony ghignò ampiamente, le iridi brillarono di rosso intenso. Schioccò le dita, il Goblin gli porse la mano e lui vi salì, la creatura lo posò sulla propria spalla.

“Quel che mi pare significa che sta notte vengo con te. Domani chissà” precisò.

Steve ridacchiò e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo davanti al viso.

"Ok, sei decisamente figlio di Howard" bisbigliò. Si sentì il rumore di un clacson. Il goblin si voltò ruggendo ed osservò una macchina parcheggiare davanti a lui.

"Tony, iniziano a esserci troppi sconosciuti" mormorò con voce inudibile al vampiro.

Steve si sporse oltre la gamba del colosso verde scuro e vide la portiera della macchina che si apriva.

"Nat, sei tu?" chiese.

Natasha sgranò gli occhi, si sporse verso il sedile mettendo la mano sulla pistola. Una mano scura le tenne il polso, voltò il capo e Tony sorrise.

“Cattiva bambina”.

Natasha gli tirò un calcio, afferrò la pistola e gliela puntò contro, Tony chiuse di scatto lo sportello e dell'auto e i proiettili perforarono il metallo. Tony roteò gli occhi, riaprì il portellone.

“Finito?” domandò.

Natasha allungò la mano verso i caricatori, Tony l'afferrò per il collo sollevandola e la tirò fuori dalla macchina.

“Ti spiace dirle che non vogliamo mangiarla, prima che Goblin decida effettivamente di mangiarla?” domandò Tony.

Steve era nascosto dietro lo scudo, avanzò di un paio di passi verso la rossa.

"Fury non ti ha avvertito? E' dalla nostra parte, è il vampiro di cui parlavo". S'inserì.

Il Globin mostrò i denti aguzzi e si piegò in avanti, ruggendo.

Natasha si dimenò, Tony la oscillò appena e lei grugnì stringendogli il polso.

“E il mostro verde?!” strillò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sarai bella tu” ribatté.

Natasha gli graffiò il braccio, Tony sbuffò sonoramente.

“Se fai la brava, non ti uccide. Giuro che è amichevole, quando non vogliono sparargli perché è verde”.

Steve guardò Tony, scioccò la lingua sul palato e sospirò, ruotando gli occhi.

Si voltò verso Natasha, mise lo scudo sulle spalle e la raggiunge.

"Scusatela, ha avuto dei problemi con un altro gigantesco mostro verde, ultimamente" spiegò. Alzò il bavero della tuta nera che la giovane indossava, coprendole il collo pallido.

Tony la lasciò andare, Natasha tirò indietro il capo e lo scosse ripetutamente.

“Voleva strangolarmi, non mordermi” fece notare.

Tony scrollò le spalle, indietreggiò fino a Goblin e gli carezzò la mano.

“Questo perché io, al contrario di te, sono educato e non attacco gli amici dei miei momentanei alleati”.

Steve aprì la portiera dietro dell'auto e si voltò.

"Come lo portiamo il gigante in macchina?" domandò.

Natasha raggiunse la sua macchina, caricò la pistola e strinse le labbra. Tony scrollò le spalle, salì sul Goblin e salutò con la mano.

“Tranquillo, vi siamo dietro. Credo che lui e la tua rossa si odino” disse, divertito.

"Non è la mia rossa, è una collega" rispose Steve. Entrò in macchina e si chiuse la portiera dietro, guardando il sedile del guidatore davanti a sé.

 


	5. Cap.5 Il gatto mannaro

Cap.5 Il gatto mannaro  
  


Natasha osservò Steve addormentato su un fianco nel letto e si passò la mano tra i capelli vermigli. Si allontanò dal cubicolo del capitano e percorse il corridoio di metallo della base. Passò oltre il simbolo dell'aquila dello Shield disegnata su una delle pareti e vide il vampiro sgattaiolare da una delle finestrelle. Impallidì.

"Perché diamine non scattano gli allarmi?" si domandò. Il vampiro, nel frattempo, si era trasformato in un pipistrello e aveva spiccato il volo. La sua figura si mimetizzava con il cielo blu notte.

Volò nel cielo notturno tenendo le ali tese, planò verso il basso e fece il giro di un castello di mattoni, scese ancora verso il giardino e si posò sul davanzale della finestra di un casolare. Tornò umano, bussò due volte contro il lato della finestra e sporse il capo.

Una figura si avvicinò alla finestra e la aprì, sbadigliando.

Che diamine sei venuto a fare?" domandò.

Tony saltò dentro, sorrise ampiamente mostrando i canini e gli gettò le braccia al collo aderendo a lui con il petto.

"Victor! Avevo tempo libero, ho un sacco di cose da raccontarti e odio fare il vampiro depresso. Non per forza in quest'ordine".

 

Creed si grattò la testa e sbadigliò nuovamente, richiudendo la finestra."Ringrazia che in questo periodo ho poco lavoro nella serra" brontolò.

Diede un paio di pacche sul capo di Tony e dimenò la coda da gatto, abbassando le orecchie.

Tony gli strofinò il capo contro la mano, passandogli le dita sottili sul retro del collo.

"Andiamo, è notte fonda! Come fai ad avere sonno! Io non ho sonno di giorno!".

Creed schioccò la lingua sul palato e si diresse verso il proprio letto, sedendovisi.

"Ho un padrone difficile da accontentare e mi stanco. Ora raccontami le novità" rispose.

 Lo sbadiglio successivo gli uscì simile a un miagolio roco.

Tony roteò gli occhi, gli si sedette sopra e prese a passargli le unghie sul collo ripetutamente.

"Ma quale difficile da accontentare, io da umano ero più capriccioso di lui nei suoi giorni peggiori" borbottò. Gli strinse le ginocchia ai fianchi, chinò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi rosse brillarono.

"Ho trovato Captain America. Sì, sono più iperattivo del solito per questo, grazie di avermelo chiesto".

Creed piegò di lato il capo e con la coda, gli avvolse la gamba.

"Tradotto hai fame e non hai mangiato abbastanza. Vero?" gli domandò. Si soffermò a guardare la luce delle candele, le loro fiammelle si riflettevano nelle sue iridi dorate. Le iridi rosso sangue di Tony brillavano nella stanza in penombra.

Tony gli passò le mani sul petto, avvicinò lentamente il capo a lui con gli occhi socchiusi. "E' venuto fuori che Captain America è un santo che non approva la dieta vampirica. Risultato, sono a digiuno da due giorni". Sogghignò soffiando contro il collo di Creed, gli si stese sopra. "Ma sai che vengo soprattutto per il piacere della tua compagnia".

 Creed iniziò ad abbassarsi i pantaloni e a slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia.

"Per me è un piacere non vederti denutrito, cucciolo" gli disse con tono seducente.

Tony rise scuotendo il capo, gli passò le mani sul petto nudo muscoloso e si puntellò sulle ginocchia e i piedi sollevandosi fino al bacino di Creed.

"Sai che non è sexy essere chiamati cucciolo?" sussurrò, divertito.

Creed gli appoggiò la mano sulla guancia e avvicinò il viso dell'altro al proprio.

"Non è con le parole che devo convincerti" disse. Lo baciò un paio di volte.

Tony lo baciò dolcemente, gli passò le mani sui fianchi e gli morde il labbro. Si scostò, gli baciò il labbro leso e sorrise scendendo verso il suo collo.

"In effetti hai un sacco di altre buone qualità". 

Creed lo baciò approfonditamente, accarezzò la lingua dell'altro con la propria ed emise una serie di gorgoglii. Si staccò dal bacio con un filamento di saliva che univa le loro bocche.

"Sei meno preso del solito. Noto che la tua cotta per Capitan America non è diminuita ora che lo conosci" sussurrò.

Tony si mosse su e giù sul suo petto, saltellandovi sopra con un sorriso.

"Ha paura dei vampiri, ci crederesti? Ma ha difeso Norman! E ha un'amica rossa che voleva uccidermi, ma lui mi ha difeso anche se ha paura di me e del fatto che potrei mangiarlo" raccontò, con tono entusiasta e parlata veloce. Ridacchiò, si grattò la guancia e baciò il collo di Victor.

"Ho sempre voluto averlo. Sei l'unico a cui potevo dirlo" sussurrò, roco.

Creed gli passò l'indice sul mento e miagolò dolcemente, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Vediamo di sbrigarci che io alle prime luci dell'alba vado a dormire" lo spronò.

Tony lo guardò con gli occhi rossi liquidi, gli sorrise dolcemente e gli baciò le labbra piano. "Ti voglio bene, Creed" sussurrò. Si sporse verso il suo collo e morse, passandogli le mani calde sulle gambe nude.

Creed si abbandonò sul letto con un gemito prolungato.

 

************************

 

Creed miagolò, stiracchiandosi e strofinò la guancia sul cuscino. I canini aguzzi uscivano dalle sue labbra piene, sfregando contro la federa. Dimenò la coda di una pelliccia dorata che faceva contrasto con i suoi capelli mori. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide e sul suo collo svettavano i segni di canini. Tony si sporse e gli grattò sotto il mento, facendogli fare le fusa. Il corpo di Victor era ignudo e avvolto da un lenzuolo candido.

"Ben svegliato" gli disse gentilmente. Victor ghignò, guardando le iridi rosse del vampiro davanti a lui.

"La luna è già alta o anche oggi, hai passato tutto il giorno sveglio?" domandò. Stark scrollò le spalle.

"Avevo delle invenzioni da finire e un nuovo tipo di caffè da provare. Inoltre le serie televisive le fanno di giorno" spiegò. Creed sospirò.

"Sei sempre il solito" brontolò, rotolandosi nel letto.

Tony ridacchiò, gli carezzò il fianco nudo e gli poggiò il capo sul petto, sorridendo.

"Perché i vampiri pensano o dicono cose filosofiche e tristi?" chiese.

Creed roteò gli occhi e dimenò la coda, stendendosi a faccia in su.

"Perché sentono il peso della maledizione" spiegò.

Tony mugugnò, si stese su di lui e allungò le mani tentando di prendere la coda, la colpiva con la punta delle dita guardandola ondeggiare.

"Io sento il peso dell'insonnia, ma a parte questo non è cambiato molto".

Creed gli strofinò la testa contro la mano e chiuse gli occhi, con un gorgoglio di piacere.

"Sei il solito cucciolo" borbottò.

 

 

 


End file.
